Races
=Playable= Elf Anglo'mer Also Known as High-Elves, gold skinned, very tall, Primarily found in the British Isles - during the American colonial revolution a splinter group formed that calls themselves the Usonia'mer. *Society Structure: Matriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 300 Years Helio'mer Also known as Dark-Elves, most common in asia - specifically the Mongolia region, though a large population exists in State of Charrua in the Holy American Empire. *Society Structure: Matriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 300 Years Usonia'mer Also known as Imperial Elf or sometimes Blood Elf, the most common elf sub-group in the Holy American Empire They were changed to be effectively a new subgroup of elves via George Washington's Covenant with the Goddess Columbia. *Society Structure: Neutral *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 300 Years Nyx'mer Also known as the Night-Elves or Star-Elves. Purple or Dark Blue Skinned, Found primarily Nippon and Joseon (both American State) though there is notable populations in Cambodia. *Society Structure: Matriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 400 Years Human Andariian A race of tall and pale skinned humans from the Norselands and Greater Rus. They are fierce, strong and enthusiastic warriors, and many become renowned warriors, soldiers and mercenaries all over Terra. *Society Structure: Patriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 80 Years Yeshoite Mild olive toned to pale skinned, and the second most common human subgroup in Terra, majority population can be found in Europe as a whole. *Society Structure: Neutral *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 80 Years Jadeite Lightly tanned to slightly yellow skinned the Jadeite people are descendants of an Macedoni'mer hybrid race though due to the time-span involved and continued interbreeding with human races has lead to the loss of any outward elvish physical traits beyond perhaps in some cases skin tone, most commonly found in Asia, most common human subgroup in Terra as whole. *Society Structure: Matriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 100 Years Yindithite Medium tan to dark brown skinned, found most commonly in north Africa, the Middle East and south America. *Society Structure: Patriarchal *Base Culture: *Average Life Span: 80 Years Felineid Azto'shah The pseudo native cat peoples whom immigrated to the Americas from South Africa likely in the late BCE timeperiod. Mostly found in the area of their namesake of the American State of Azteka. Azto'shah have a warrior culture, known for both their ruthlessness and also sense of honor on the battlefield. Some of the Holy American Empire's greatest strategists are Azto'shah generals or admirals. Azto'shah society is highly matriarchal. *Society Structure: Matriarchal *Base Culture: Warrior *Average Life Span: 70 Years Dako'shah The pseudo native cat peoples whom immigrated to the Americas from South Africa likely in the late BCE timeperiod. Mostly found in States of Lucretia, Gallia and Dixie within the Holy American Empire. Dako'shah are generally peaceful and collaborative, they still maintain many of their ancient ritualistic ways even in modern times. Their Shamans are well recognized for their magical power and typically become registered Sorcerors. *Society Structure: Neutral *Base Culture: Shaman Focus *Average Life Span: 70 Years =Hybrids= Elf/Human Hybrid Felineid/Human Hybrid Sometimes has features that more resemble a fox or a wolf. =Orkinoid= Orc Goblin =NPC only= Abyssal Namaru The race of great demon princes. With great power to bend the wills of beings lesser then them, enabling them to command mortals and demons alike and granting them power over fire. Rabisu Warpers and benders of nature itself, Rabisu can command animals and plants alike, as well as shaping and reshaping the flesh of other beings as they desire. Halaku Merciless and all consuming the Halaku are insatiable beasts of pure rage and hunger. The Scourge The nigh infinite masses of animalistic demons. Giant Dragon Draconic Forged Steam Powered Automation. Mobile Patriot Steam powered magically imbued living armed & armored statue Khiith Snakemen of the Dreadlands Old Imperium Era Avaloni Roma'Mer Chthonic Nephilim Anunnaki